Quest
by Kal Kally
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa spent the night together. Much romance and the desire to find happiness. SenRu.


A/N: I wrote this fic about a year ago, but completely forget about it. It surprised me greatly when I found this fic in the pile of my old notebooks. I didn't think I would ever write a fic that contained nothing except Romance -__-

Quest 

Kal Kally

Disclaimer: No, they're not mine. I just borrow them and throw them into a pool of Romance.  
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa spent the night together. Much romance and the desire to find happiness. SenRu.

Warning: ...Romance... -__-

Sendoh sighed and stared at Rukawa, who sat opposite him. Not really sitting though, as the Shohoku team's precious player was sleeping peacefully with his head on the table.

It was really not a good idea. Sendoh had known this even before he invited Rukawa to his house. There was no way that Rukawa liked him. The young man had felt asleep right in the middle of their conversation.

Sendoh stood up and walked to Rukawa. He gathered the Shohoku player into his arms and headed to his bedroom. Sendoh knew that he would be guilty for months if tonight he enjoyed the comfort of his bed while Rukawa had to spend the night on the couch. 

He placed Rukawa down on his bed and stared at him for a long moment. The familiar feeling he had had for days returned and burnt brightly. Maybe he had felt like this since the first time he faced with Rukawa in the heat of an intense game.

A curl of hair fell on Rukawa's eyes, Sendoh brushed them away. Now to think of it, tonight was indeed perfect. There were not many chances for him to see Rukawa like this. The Shohoku player looked so peacefully. The arrogant confidence, the icy aloofness, all lost in one moment of deep sleep. He wasn't a fearsome basketball player anymore. In front of him was only an innocent young man. 

All thought flew out of the window, Sendoh bended down and kissed the other softly. The feeling of lips on lips was sweet and thrilling, yet bitter, as the thought that this chance would never come again keep haunting him.

Sendoh had wanted the kiss to become more passionate, but then he reluctantly sat up. It would not be fair for Rukawa if he continued this. Feeling depressed, he got to his feet, but he couldn't step away as a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to sit down.

He looked at the other with surprise and a little fear. Rukawa had sat up and was now staring at him. How long had Rukawa been awake? 

"Why?" Rukawa asked, the intense of his eyes burnt into every corner of Sendoh's soul.

Sendoh looked away. What could he say? What should he say?? The truth would push Rukawa away from him forever. He didn't want to see the tenuous friendship that was only half formed between him and Rukawa shatter. But he also couldn't bear lying to Rukawa. Beside, he just couldn't keep this feeling bottled up inside any longer.

Determination was set in only a second. Sendoh turned his head back and stared straight into the other's eyes. "Because I love you." He inhaled, then answered.

He had thought he would receive several punches, or at least be shouted at. But to his surprise, Rukawa just said calmly. "Repeat."

"Because I love you." Sendoh obeyed, confused.

"Again." Rukawa said with no expression on his face.

"I love you."

"Again."

Huh, what was happening? "I love --"

Sendoh didn't have chance to finish his words, as Rukawa's lips had silenced him effectively. This was nothing like the tentative and soft kiss earlier. It was wild and passionate.

Time seemed to stop. In that moment, his whole world was only focus on this young man.

When their lips parts, the feeling of affection and longing in his chest burnt so bright that it was hard to breath. Sendoh was sure he must be grinning like a maniac now, but in front of him; Rukawa still looked emotionless. 

And with that emotionless tone, the young man confessed. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Since when?" Sendoh asked, surprised.

"Since I first met you."

"What?" He cried. Even though the knowledge that Rukawa had feelings for him for that long did bring him happiness, he was pissed off. Because of the fear that Rukawa might reject him, he had missed his sleep for many nights. He lost his weight. He had been depressed for days. And it was all for nothing??? "Why didn't you say anything? It would save much time." He scolded.

"Because you never say anything." Rukawa just shrugged.

Sendoh groaned. "Oh well, typical you, I guess."

The clock chose that time to strike. It was midnight now. Sendoh pulled his hand away and stood up. "It's late. Go to sleep, Rukawa. I'll take the couch."

"Let's do it." 

"What?" Sendoh nearly fell over. Did he really hear what he thought he had heard? He was not sure, because Rukawa's face looked just as expressionless as ever.

"Don't want me?"

So Rukawa did say that. Sendoh sighed. If it were yesterday, he would grab that offer immediately without a single thought. But now, doing it just seemed... wrong somehow. One roll in the hay was not what he sought in Rukawa. "Rukawa, I don't think that's a good idea." He answered. "I want more from you. I want whatever we share to be unbreakable and lasting, not just a moment of passion."

"Why bother?" Rukawa asked coldly.

Sendoh frown. Did Rukawa think he was just a playboy who would jump into anyone's bed if asked? But then his face softened. He didn't think Rukawa understanded what love really was. Rukawa was still unfamiliar with emotions, it seemed. He needed more time...

"You will understand someday." Sendoh said. "Now let us have a chance to understand more about each other first, deal?"

"But--"

"Don't say anything more." He shook his head. "Only you can find the answer of that question for yourself. I can only tell you that I want to be always by your side on the road we had both chosen."

Silence followed, and then, hesitantly, Rukawa lifted his hand up and kissed it.

The End.

....

Romance...

Pure Romance....

Did I really write this fic?!? Did I really write Romace?!? 

...


End file.
